You raise me up
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Son tan distintos como lo son sus familias, su sangre o sus sueños. Saben lo difícil que es seguir como ellos se han mantenido durante meses. Y se dan cuenta que hasta ahí llega su amor. Pero en ocasiones, ni siquiera Rose y Scorpius pueden mentirse tan bien como mienten a los demás. El amor a veces lo puede todo, el amor entre ellos, ¿será suficiente?


**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, esta ocasión... Sí, es otro ScorSe xD Pero tiene un motivo especial, ¡es un regalo!**

**Para EmmaRDoyle del tema _¡Nargles y lechuzas! Ha llegado Navidad_ del Foro **_"El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas"_

**Hermosa, espero te guste lo hice con mucho cariño y esfuerzo.**

**ACLARACIÓN: Flashback (saben que los amo xD) en cursivas.**

**DISCLAIMER: ¡Nada de esto es mío! -llora desconsoladamente.- (?)**

**Disfrútalo y... ¡Feliz Navidad! Atrasada ._.**

* * *

**You raise me up**

**_"Cada corazón late de manera imperfecta_**

**_pero tú llegas y me lleno de dicha._**

**_Algunas veces, creo que puedo ver la eternidad"_**

_Scorpius caminó tras ella, tomándola por la muñeca y llevándola (contra la voluntad de la Gryffindor) al pasillo donde había ocurrido "eso" que ambos estaban evitando durante días._

_— ¿Qué quieres, Scorpius?—preguntó Rose, con brusquedad llegando al pasillo y soltando su mano de la de él._

_—No lo sé. —Fue la respuesta fugaz del Slytherin._

_— ¿No sabes?—ella frunció la nariz y rió irónicamente. —…No te entiendo._

_—Ni yo. —dijo él, tras un suspiro._

_Se quedaron en silencio, evitando que sus miradas se encontrasen._

_—El beso…—comenzó el chico, con las palabras atoradas entre sus labios secos. —Yo… fue porque yo…_

_Rose elevó sus azules ojos hacia él y lo miró con intensidad, esperando que él continuara hablando. Y guiada por un impulso, se acercó hacia el rubio, lo tomó de la barbilla y rozo sus labios con los de Scorpius. Era un beso dulce, infantil como la sonrisa de Rose e inocente como las manos de Malfoy que acariciaron las mejillas sonrojadas de ella._

_—Tranquilo. —susurró la Weasley cuando el pequeño momento acabó. —Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. —Scorpius sonrió, y la atrajo hacia él, uniéndose en un beso más profundo._

_—Parece ser que nuestra amistad está más que acabada. —rió ella, con las mejillas tan coloradas que igualaban el rojo de su cabello._

_—Creí que no éramos amigos. —dijo Scorpius, sin evitar lanzar una pequeña risa._

_Las cosas parecen ser fáciles un momento, pero al otro te das cuenta que hay cosas contra las que el amor no puede luchar._

_La familia, el pasado, los prejuicios destruyen el amor, pero este siempre sigue. Claro, hasta que entre esas personas que se aman se descubra… que tal vez, sólo tal vez, no hay amor._

**. . . . .**

—Esto se debe acabar…—susurró con un brillo de tristeza recorrer sus azules ojos. Con la mirada baja, no hubo necesidad de decir nada más y comenzó a caminar lejos de aquel pasillo que había sido testigo de besos secretos y prohibidos.

—Espera. —el rubio de Slytherin la sujetó por la muñeca. Rose se giró a mirarlo, pero el desviaba la vista, lo que le hacía imposible a la pelirroja mirar esos ojos grises que tanto amaba. Y en ese momento, agradeció no verlos. No podía escapar de ellos. —…Rose…—las palabras no salieron de los labios de Scorpius, pues ya no había nada que decir. Había acabado.

Y ambos lo sabían.

Soltó su mano con lentitud, temiendo que cuando lo hiciera Rose se escapara tal cual mariposa. Y así fue.

No lo miró, no dijo adiós… sólo se fue.

Y él supo que dejarla ir era lo mejor. Para ella, para él para todos.

**. . . . .**

Caminó a paso rápido, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, impidiendo (desde su encuentro con Scorpius) las lágrimas que se acoplaban en sus ojos azules (como los de su padre). Y ante tal distracción (bien podía llamarse tristeza) no notó que alguien venía en la misma dirección hasta que su cuerpo impactó contra el de esa otra persona.

—L-lo siento. —se disculpó Rose, con torpeza.

—No importa, Rosie. —la tranquilizó la voz serena (como de costumbre) de Lysander Scamander, compañero de casa y curso.

Ella sonrió levemente y se dispuso a continuar con su caminar veloz, pero el chico castaño la detuvo del brazo y la hizo mirarle.

—Lloraste. —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Lysander acerco su mano a su mejilla y limpió una lágrima que Rose estaba segura, ella no había dejado salir. — ¿Qué pasó, Rose?

Ella bajó la mirada, no porque se sintiera intimidada ante los azules y soñadores ojos de Scamander (como le pasaba seguido con cierto par de ojos color gris) sino porque no podía tocar el tema, pues su pecho se oprimía con tan sólo recordarlo.

—N-nada, Lysan. —trató ella, de evitar el tema, como si fuera una niña pequeña y no la adolescente de 16 años que en ese momento trataba de utilizar toda su fuerza en crear una máscara.

Pero no podía.

— ¿Y ese nada tiene cabello rubio y es Slytherin? –preguntó Lysander.

Él era su mejor amigo.

Rose suspiró y asintió levemente con la mirada. Lysander formó una leve mueca, le dolía verla así.

Tomó la mano de la Gryffindor, y la apretó con fuerza.

Ella sonrió y regresó el apretón.

Juntos, tomados de la mano, regresaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde ella seguro trataría de levantar su máscara y él la miraría de esa forma, que hacía que Rose pensara que si había alguien que la conociera más que Albus (o incluso, mejor que su primo) era Lysander. Y entonces ella lloraría y contaría su problema, él estaría ahí para brindarle un consejo (que no serviría esta vez, pues ya no había marcha atrás) o hablar de las criaturas extrañas que conocían los padres de Scamander; ella le agradecería y subiría a dormir.

**. . . . .**

Salió del pasillo a un tiempo considerable, para no levantar sospechas, se decía en cada encuentro que tenía con ella. Pero eso se había acabado.

Habían sido meses estupendos, no lo negaba. Pero era difícil continuar.

¿La familia? ¿La sangre? ¿El pasado? Tal vez, eran parte de los factores que los llevaron a terminar su relación (si a esos encuentros a hurtadillas se les consideraba relación).

Suspiró y recargo su cabeza contra la pared, cerró los ojos y la vio a ella.

Sonriendo (por algún chiste de Albus) Molesta (seguramente por algo que él dijo o hizo). Leyendo un aburrido libro (con el seño fruncido en clara concentración, un gesto que Scorpius amaba en ella) Y por último, la vio irse. Lejos de él. (Y su mundo se iba con ella).

_— ¡Eres idiota, Scorpius Malfoy!—decía ella, con los brazos cruzados y la nariz arrugada, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada._

_— ¿Ah, sí, Weasley? ¿Y qué más soy?—la retó el rubio, como siempre solía hacerlo._

_Ahí estaban, peleando de nuevo, 6 años y las cosas no cambiaban del todo. ¿La razón? No había una en particular, seguramente era un tema cualquiera, pues en esos últimos días peleaban con mayor frecuencia._

_—Pues… ¡Eres insoportable, odioso, cínico!—siguió Rose, colorándose entre cada grito._

_Cuando menos lo esperaba, Scorpius la tenía acorralada contra la pared de ese pasillo (el que frecuentaría durante los próximos meses) y sus labios contra los de ella._

_Rose no podía hacer nada más que estar quieta. ¿Qué mocos de dragón pasaba?_

_—No te callabas. —fue la justificación de Malfoy, al separarse de ella y mirarla a los ojos._

_La Gryffindor lucía asustada y Scorpius se sintió miserable por haber sido el causante de esa expresión en su amiga (aunque ambos negaran –desde el primer año- que no eran amigos)._

_Rose se apartó de él y salió corriendo. Sin decir nada._

_Y así fue durante días. Un tema tabú entre ellos dos._

_Hasta que él no pudo más, ni ella._

_Y terminaron viéndose cada semana en ese mismo pasillo, hablando trivialidades (peleando en ocasiones) para más tarde terminar en dulces besos y caricias indiscretas._

Scorpius abrió los ojos (que estaban rojos) y se dispuso a salir del pasillo. Sólo para encontrarse con una imagen que hizo que sintiera una opresión en el pecho y las ideas de su mente se aclararan.

No era la sangre, no. Ni el pasado o la familia. Tampoco se debía a la legendaria rivalidad de Gryffindor y Slytherin. No para nada.

En ese momento, Scorpius ya ni creía en las palabras de Rose al terminar.

"Somos muy diferentes y nuestros caminos igual"

Apretó el puño y se dio la vuelta, llegaría a la Sala Común de Slytherin por otro lado.

No había necesidad de caminar detrás de esa Weasley que lucía demasiado contenta al tomar la mano de Lysander Scamander.

Malfoy rió amargamente y en su mente se preguntó cómo es que antes no lo había visto.

No era que fueran diferentes o tuvieran distintos sueños, eso era sólo una excusa de Rose Weasley para irse con el que siempre dijo era "su mejor amigo".

**. . . . .**

—Dile que la amas, te estás tardando. —escuchó la voz (algo molesta, claro que él no lo notaría) de Lily Potter acercándose a dónde se hallaba. Lysander frunció levemente el entrecejo y la miró confundido.

— ¿De qué hablas, Lils?—cuestionó con cierta inocencia, pues claramente no sabía a lo que la menor de los Potter se refería.

La pelirroja lanzó un bufido y miró hacia las escaleras.

—Hablo de Rose. —dijo secamente. Tosió levemente y volvió su mirada hacia Scamander, sonriendo (sin ganas de hacerlo) para evitar que él pensara que había algo malo en ella. —…Deberías decirle que la amas. —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

Inesperadamente (y algo muy diferente a lo que Lily esperaba) Lysander estalló en carcajadas, algo que hizo que Potter frunciera el seño con molestia y se obligará a darle un leve manotazo en la cabeza.

— ¡Auch!—se quejó el castaño entre risas mientras la chica se cruzaba de brazos. — ¡Por Merlín, Lils! ¡Es imposible!—volvió a reír Lysander, sujetando su estómago. — ¡Es como mi hermana!

— ¿De verdad?—cuestionó Luna, con un apenas visible brillo de ilusión surcando sus marrones ojos.

—De verdad, es imposible que yo… y Rosie. —Scamander rió un poco, de nuevo, y esta vez, Lily se unió a las risas.

Pasaron un rato más, hablando de cosas sin demasiada importancia, donde Lily pudo sentir como esa grande piedra (que llevaba cargando desde que vio a su prima entrar con Lysander, tomados de la mano) desaparecía de sus hombros y volvía a sonreír y bromear con el chico, como solía hacer siempre.

Cuando se hizo noche, Lysander se disculpó con ella, pues tenía que dormir ya. Lily sonrió mirando hacia el fuego.

Apenas era una niña de 14 años, pero estaba segura de una cosa. Que nadie la hacía reír más que Lysander.

Y amaba eso de él (o mejor dicho, influía para amarlo a él)

Suspiró, y formó una leve mueca de tristeza.

Era muy posible que ella no fuera más que la pequeña Lils.

Y eso lastimaba su inmaduro e infantil corazón.

**. . . . .**

_— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—preguntó Rose, con la mirada fija en su "no es mi amigo"._

_— ¿De qué hablas, Rose?—cuestionó Scorpius, con falsa ignorancia al asunto, fingiendo que no sabía a lo que se refería._

_—Me… b-besaste. —susurró ella, colorándose levemente._

_—Quería callarte, me estabas desesperando. —fue la simple respuesta del Slytherin, que hojeaba el libro sin mirar a la chica._

_— ¿P-para callarme?—Rose oprimió sus puños con fuerza. — ¡Eres idiota, Scorpius Malfoy!_

_Entonces ella se dio la vuelta y nuevamente corría. Él la había herido, lo sabía y se sintió (por un segundo) mal por ella. Y por él mismo, no sabía cómo lidiar con ese nuevo sentimiento._

_Que aparecía sólo con su "no es mi amiga"._

**. . . . .**

Las primeras semanas de diciembre pasaron sin ninguna novedad (para la mayoría de los estudiantes) pero para ciertas personas, las cosas no solían pasar "sin ninguna novedad".

Victoire y Teddy se casaban ese mes.

En la mesa de Gryffindor se creaba un ambiente que solía parecerse a las Navidades en la Madriguera. Lily hablaba de lo emocionada que estaba porque (¡por fin!) Teddy pasaría a ser verdadero miembro de la familia. James se quejaba de lo terrible del matrimonio (y se juraba que él no se casaría). Hugo se burlaba de su primo mayor, bromeando que eso no sería posible e irremediablemente el Potter se enamoraría (y el chico de cabello castaño no pudo evitar mirar hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, para luego recordarse que el amor no era para él).

Y mientras Lily, Roxanne (quién estaba en Ravenclaw) y Lucy (la Weasley de Hufflepuff) hablaban de vestidos, los chicos de la familia (más los gemelos Scamander) discutían de cuánto podían tardar en no dormirse durante la ceremonia (recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Dominique), Rose no dejaba de mover su desayuno, con desgano y con una mirada de tristeza, algo que la pelirroja justificó como sueño.

—Planeando la fiesta de la familia y no me invitan, Auch. —bromeó el Slytherin, segundo hijo varón de Harry Potter.

Rose elevó su mirada hacia su primo y notó que (como ella ya imaginaba) Scorpius venía detrás de él. Desde aquel día, no habían estado juntos en un lugar por mucho tiempo.

Es precisamente por eso que la pelirroja se disculpó en un susurro con sus familiares y salió del Gran Comedor.

Lysander, notando su ya obvia actitud ante la presencia del rubio, salió detrás de ella con preocupación.

Los ojos pardos de Lily miraron hacia el mejor amigo de su hermano y este, a su vez, regresó su mirada.

Fueron apenas unos leves y rápidos segundos, pero sus miradas demostraron un par de corazones rotos, envueltos en orgullo y celos.

Y no fueron los únicos que lo notaron, pues el comentario del rubio de Ravenclaw confirmó lo que para ellos aún era "sospecha".

—Últimamente Rosie y mi hermano pasan más tiempo de lo normal juntos, ¿no?—Comentó Lorcan, con diversión. Lucy y Roxanne se miraron entre ellas, sonriendo con cómplices.

Lily salió corriendo de ahí (fingiendo haber olvidado un libro) pero con la extraña mirada fija de James sobre ella.

—Deberían decirse lo que sienten. —Habló Scorpius Malfoy (tratando de ignorar el nudo en su garganta y la verde mirada de su amigo sobre él). —Son ya muy obvios. Si me disculpas, Al, te veo después. —y se retiró a su paso único y elegante fuera del Gran Comedor.

**. . . . .**

Albus entró a la Sala Común de Slytherin y encontró a Scorpius en una esquina, leyendo un libro con atención fingida.

—Hola. —saludó, poniéndose a su lado.

—Hola. —contestó el rubio, sin apartar la mirada.

Durante los próximos cinco minutos, se vieron encerrados en un profundo silencio entre ellos, hasta que Scorpius (posiblemente ya incomodado por la mirada fija de Albus sobre él) alzó la vista.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó con voz ronca y un tanto fastidiada.

—Eso quisiera saber yo, Scorp. —contestó el azabache mirando hacia el libro.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —evitó el rubio, regresando a su lectura.

—Scorp. —le llamó Albus, con voz pacífica.

— ¿Qué?—los ojos grises del Malfoy podían ser como dos grandes puertas de hierro impenetrable y eso significaba que algo le dolía. Albus lo sabía.

—El libro que lees está al revés. —señaló Potter, tomando el libro de las manos de su amigo y girándolo.

Scorpius no pudo evitar reír y Albus lo acompañó en la acción. Después de unas cuantas risas, hasta que el rubio paró de reír y bajó la mirada, fue el momento oportuno que Albus utilizó para hablar.

—Rose ya no ha estado con nosotros desde hace casi un mes. —comentó el Potter, tratando de sonar indiferente, como si hablara de la tarea de Pociones. —No soy tonto, Scorp. Pues hace un mes que ya no usas excusas para desaparecer por las tardes.

Albus creyó que la expresión de Scorpius realmente merecía una fotografía. Parecía un niño de ocho años que ha sido sorprendido en alguna travesura, la única diferencia, era que por los ojos del rubio se tornó tal tristeza que Potter fue incapaz de reír tan siquiera un poco.

—Lo sabías. —fue lo único que dijo Malfoy.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

_—Me iré de Inglaterra, a América, cuando termine Hogwarts. —susurró Scorpius, acariciando el cabello pelirrojo de su, ¿novia?_

_— ¿Qué?—ella se separó de él y lo miro confundida._

_—Pienso estudiar allá. —Explicó el rubio con tranquilidad. — ¿Irías conmigo?_

_Rose se alejó lentamente de él, con su analítica mente revuelta, como si dentro de ella estuviera sucediendo un gran torbellino de ideas, en su mayoría negativas._

_—Ir contigo…—susurró para sí misma, negando levemente con la mirada, con sus ojos cerrados._

_Y eso fue suficiente para él._

_Pasó de largo, rozó levemente su mano con la de ella y siguió su camino, saliendo del pasillo._

_—Lo siento. —logró escuchar el pequeño murmullo de Rose._

_—No importa. —Pero sí importaba y él quiso decírselo, tomarla de las manos y rogarle que fuera con él._

_Pero, ¡por Merlín! Si ni siquiera sus familias sabían de esa clandestina relación. Las cosas no serían fáciles. Rose no dejaría a su familia, ¿y él? Él no abandonaría sus sueños._

_Tenían caminos diferentes, y el amor, tal vez, no era suficiente para mantenerlos unidos._

—Y no importa, Al. —Insistía Scorpius (pensando, de nuevo, que sí tenía importancia). —Después de todo, Rose quiere a Lysander.

Potter frunció el seño y miró a Scorpius, pidiéndole con la mirada que se explicara.

—Tú mismo los viste. —explicó el rubio. —Ella era tan obvia, no sé cómo no lo noté antes.

—Sólo son amigos, Scorp. —trató de tranquilizarlo.

—No, no lo son. —y dicho esto, el rubio dejó a un lado el libro y salió de la Sala Común, no queriendo seguir con aquella absurda plática.

**. . . . .**

—Saliste corriendo justo después del comentario de…

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar, James, qué me importa lo que Lorcan haya dicho?—dijo Lily bruscamente, con las mejillas rojas y sus ojos oscuros algo cristalizados. —No me importa, si Rosie tiene novio me alegro por ella, de verdad. —la pequeña suspiró y ante la mirada de su hermano mayor, comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

—Lo quieres, Lily. —afirmó el chico, abrazando a su pequeña hermana mientras ella se removía entre sus brazos.

—No es verdad, no es cierto. —repetía una y otra vez, negando la afirmación de su hermano, negando sus propios sentimientos. Después de un par de forcejeos, Lily correspondió el abrazo y continuó llorando. —Pero… él no me quiere, James.

—Pues es demasiado idiota. —respondió él, separándose para limpiar las lágrimas de la ya no tan pequeña Lily.

Ella rió levemente, pues sabía que James tenía razón.

Lysander Scamander era un idiota.

Dio un leve gracias a su hermano mayor, él revolvió su cabello con ese aire infantil que James Sirius jamás perdería.

Lily continúo caminando, James la había hecho sentir mejor, sin embargo, nunca hay cura para el amor no correspondido.

**. . . . .**

Para la víspera de Noche Buena se tenía fijada la boda entre Victoire Weasley y Ted Lupin.

La Madriguera era un caos en esos momentos, apenas despertaban y un montón de chicos (que llevaban el apellido Weasley) recién levantados, a horas tempranas y sin desayunar, no era el mejor ambiente.

— ¡LUCY WEASLEY!—se oyó el feroz grito de Molly, bajando de las escaleras. — ¿¡Tomaste mi prendedor de plata!?—exigió saber, dirigiéndose a su hermana, completamente roja de furia.

—Oh-oh, la diosa del drama hace su aparición. —se escuchó la burlona voz de James Sirius que fue secundado por las risas de Louis.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Potter, que no estoy de humor!—los ojos miel de la pelirroja se giraron hacia James Louis.

—Cuando no. —susurró Lucy que fue callada por un pequeño golpe de Roxanne, pidiéndole silencio. Y la Hufflepuff contraatacaba con un manotazo, hallándose pronto en una pelea.

— ¡Por Merlín, deja de reírte, Louis!—se quejaba Dominique mirando con ojos asesinos a su hermano.

—Tú no me mandas, princesa de hielo. —se burló el rubio que echó a correr en cuanto Dominique se lanzó hacia él con los brazos abiertos y no pensaba precisamente darle un abrazo.

— ¡Nique, no seas tan poco paciente como siempre!—le gritó Fred, con una carcajada. La chica que volvió hacia él e inmediatamente se olvidó que su presa era su hermano menor y se dispuso a seguir a Fred.

Louis se carcajeó más en ese momento hasta que los manotazos de Lucy y Roxanne llegaron hasta él y el rubio, con el seño fruncido, se unió a la pelea con un cojín.

— ¿Pero qué pasa a…?—y antes de que Rose pudiera terminar su pregunta, una almohada voló directo contra ella, golpeándola en la cara y provocando que Hugo no pudiera evitar reír por eso.

—Cállate, enano. —gruñó ella, tomando el cojín y golpeando con todas sus fuerzas al castaño que hacía lo posible por cubrirse con los brazos.

—Rosie, no lastimes tanto al pobre de Hugo. —dijo James, caminando hacia los chicos pero Molly lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a volver con ella.

—De esta no te escapas, James. ¡Te he dicho mil veces que ya no…!—continuó la hija de Percy con su inagotable sermón, mientras el mayor de los Potter se frotaba la cara con impaciencia, rogando que por misericordia de Merlín alguien lo golpeara con un cojín.

— ¡Rose, deja a Hugo!—fue lo primero que Lily Luna dijo al bajar corriendo de las escaleras e intentando alejar a su prima mayor. — ¡Auch! ¡LOUIS!—rugió la pelirroja al sentir un almohadazo tras ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, trató de arrebatar el cojín de las manos de Rose, encontrándose en un terrible forcejeo entre las dos chicas.

Hugo huyó lo más pronto de ahí, susurrando algo como: "Se vuelven odiosas con la edad"

— ¡HUGO THOMAS WEASLEY!—soltó Rose, corriendo tras él, soltando la almohada que Lily jalaba. Justo en ese momento, el cojín voló con tan fuerza que fue a parar al pobre estómago de Albus Potter que apenas bajaba de las escaleras, haciendo que cayera al suelo susurrando que le faltaba aire.

Lily apenas lo notó y salió disparada tras Louis, pero su camino se vio interrumpido por un Fred que corría despavoridamente lejos de Dominique, quien tropezó con el agonizante Albus, que para su mala suerte, terminó de sacarle el aire que quedaba.

— ¡Hazte a un lado, Fred!—Luna empujó a su primo (que cayó sobre Albus y Dominique) y se dirigió tras Louis que había hallando su mejor defensa: La pelea de manotazos entre Lucy y Roxanne.

— ¡Ya para, Rose, no te decía a ti!—seguía corriendo el castaño hasta que tropezó con Fred y Dominique que apenas se levantaban. Inevitablemente todos volvieron a caer al suelo, con Hugo y Rose con ellos esta ocasión.

James seguía lloriqueando, tratando de que Molly parara de discutir con él. Se vio bendecido cuando el nudo de pelea que formaban Lily, Louis, Lucy y Roxie se cruzó entre ellos.

"¡Siempre has sido idiota, James Sirius!" "¡Ya cállate, Molly!" "¡Te mataré, Hugo!" "¡Estás demente, hermana!" "¡Ya no te soporto, Fred" "¡Sólo dije la verdad, Dominique!" "¡Tú empezaste, Roxanne!" "¡Era para que te callaras, Lucy" "¡No, Lily, te lo ruego, mi cabello no!" "¡Me golpeaste Louis!" "¡Me aplastan, por Merlín, no peleen sobre mí!"

— ¡BASTA!—todos se silenciaron ante ese grito, era increíble que la matriarca del clan Weasley, aún a su edad, pudiera gritar con tanta ferocidad.

Enseguida, al ver a su abuela, todos se levantaron, entre algunas quejas, pero se pusieron de pie y fingieron que todo era armonía.

Molly Weasley se retiró a la cocina, hecha una furia y murmurando cosas como: "Todos los años es lo mismo".

**. . . . .**

Victoire, sin duda, era la mujer más bella que Rose había visto hasta ahora, en especial en ese momento. Tenía un sencillo vestido blanco que era demasiado largo, favoreciendo la altura de su prima. Su rubio cabello se sostenía con gran elegancia, dejando al descubierto su cuello. Y la sonrisa, ¡ah, esa sonrisa y esa mirada que irradiaba felicidad!

Victoire Weasley caminaba (Rose pensaba que más bien "flotaba") por aquel sendero que estaba cubierto por pétalos de rosa.

Esta vez, giró sus azules ojos hacia Ted R. Lupin, que si bien estaba nervioso (pues movía sus manos con tal rapidez y su cabello se tornaba de un verde chillón) tenía la mirada más feliz que alguien en la familia haya visto en él. Sonreía como nunca y su rostro… era tan radiante. Y era así por ella, por Victoire.

Y Rose no pudo evitar pensar (imaginar lo imposible, según ella) si Scorpius alguna vez la había mirado de esa manera.

La ceremonia dio comienzo, Rose recibió el ramo de Victoire y miró a Lily y Dominique (las otras damas de honor) con una sonrisa, antes de llevar sus azules ojos cristalizados hacia los invitados, donde sorpresivamente se encontró con los grises ojos de Scorpius, mirándola a ella.

Así estuvieron durante segundos (podrían jurar que fueron horas) hasta que ella apartó la mirada y no notó que las lágrimas ya se derramaban por sus mejillas.

"Es por felicidad. Estoy feliz por Vic y Teddy" Trató de convencerse mentalmente. Pero ella no podía engañarse tan fácilmente.

—El amor es sufrido y considerado, nunca es dejado. El amor nunca es jactancioso o engreído, nunca es grosero o egoísta, nunca se ofende ni es resentido. El amor no haya placer en los pecados de los demás y se deleita de la verdad. Siempre está dispuesto a perdonar, confiar, esperar y soportar todo lo que venga. —citó el hombre que llevaba a cabo la ceremonia.

Y Rose y Scorpius cruzaron de nuevo sus miradas.

**. . . . .**

— ¡Mira lo hermosa que estás, Lils!—fue el primer comentario que hizo Lysander al acercarse a la menor de los Potter que se sonrojaba a más no poder (algo que Lysander pasó por alto).

"Si será idiota" pensó James, dando un suspiro resignado. Definitivamente Lysander tenía serios problemas para salir de su mundo fantasioso y darse cuenta ¡por una maldita vez que Lily Luna Potter estaba enamorada de él!

Pero James no dijo nada de eso, se limitó a negar con la mirada e ir por una bebida.

—G-gracias, Lysan. —susurró ella, jugando con sus dedos mientras miraba sus zapatos de tacón.

—Por cierto, ¿has visto a Rose? La perdí de vista hace…

— ¡NO! ¡No he visto a Rose! ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?—Lily alzó su mirada, envuelta en furia y con los labios apretados en clara señal de evitar que sus lágrimas salieran. —D-deja de hablar de Rose frente a mí, Scamander. —susurró la pelirroja, apartándose cuando el chico de cabello castaño intentó tomar su mano. —Ya no soporto más…

Y dicho eso último, salió corriendo de la carpa, tropezando con unas cuantas personas hasta que se halló fuera, con el aire frío de la noche entrando por su nariz y congelando sus lágrimas.

—Lily. —Lysander se acercó a ella, preocupado. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Eres idiota. —dijo ella entre dientes. — ¿Es que no lo notas? ¡Te amo, por Merlín, Lysander, te amo!—confesó ella, sin voltearlo a ver.

Lily se asustó por el silencio que siguió tras su confesión y suspiró con resignación y antes de girarse para encontrarse sola (pues pensó que Lysander se había ido) se encontró con el chico, brindándole su saco.

—Debes tener frío. —explicó Scamander, desviando su mirada. Y haciendo sentir peor a Lily.

— ¿Esa es tu respuesta?—preguntó Lily, secamente.

— ¿Y qué quieres que diga, Lils?—Lysander suspiró, poniéndose frente a ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, algo que nunca antes había hecho. Y ese azul claro (que daba un aspecto soñador al chico) fue lo mejor que ella había visto. — Aún estoy en shock.

— ¿Shock?

—No todas las Noche Buena se te declara la chica que te gusta. —él sonrió tímidamente mientras ella lo miraba con tal intensidad que Lysander tuvo que retirar su mirada de ella.

— ¿Te gusto?—esa pregunta infantil brotó de los labios de la Gryffindor de cuarto año y en su rostro se presentó una amplia sonrisa. Esas sonrisas que Lysander tanto le gustaban.

Él asintió lentamente con la mirada y se giró para verla de nuevo, no se esperaba que en ese momento Lily se lanzara hacia él, y de puntillas le plantará un tierno beso en los labios.

Él rió contra los labios de Lily y la tomó lentamente por su delgada cintura.

—Feliz Navidad, Lils.

—Feliz Navidad, Lysan.

**. . . . .**

Estaba sentada sobre el piso, mirando la intensidad con la que las estrellas brillaban esa noche, se frotaba los brazos y en su mente se presentaba la idea de entrar a la carpa para calentarse.

Pero eso significaba sonreír falsamente. Y verlo a él.

—Aquí estás. —esa voz congeló cada parte de su cuerpo y Rose se obligó a no voltear, no quería encontrarse con lo que sabía era su peor debilidad.

—Aquí estoy. —dijo ella, usando todas sus fuerzas para no mirarlo.

—Te estaba buscando…

—Me encontraste, Scorpius. —Ella suspiró y se levantó del pasto, aún dándole la espalda. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Teddy me invitó. —trató de explicar, con algo de humor. Pero no daba risa y en esos momentos lo que ambos menos querían era reír. Porque no había un motivo. —…La verdad no lo sé, Weasley.

Rose se giró a verlo, de sus azules ojos ya se derramaban las cristalinas gotas de su llanto.

— Es difícil. ¿Por qué me buscas ahora? ¡Tuviste mucho tiempo, Scorpius!—acusó ella, entre sollozos.

— Creí que salías con Lysander. —trató de excusarse él.

— ¿Lysander? ¡Es mi amigo! ¡Amigo!

— ¿Y por qué tenía que buscarte yo?—Scorpius frunció el seño. — ¡Tú debiste haberme buscado, así no pensaría que estabas con Scamander!

— ¡No me salgas con eso, Malfoy!—le remató la pelirroja, colorada de furia. — ¡Fue tu culpa desde un principio! ¿¡Irte de Inglaterra!?

.— ¿¡Acaso quieres que no lo haga!?—gritó él, acercándose a Rose que tenía ya los ojos rojos.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—su respiración trató de relajarse. —No te quiero lejos, Scorpius. Sé que suena egoísta, pero… a veces así soy yo. Inmadura. —Rose suspiró y lo miró fijamente.

—Entonces me quedaré, si eso quieres. —ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante tal declaración y Scorpius tomó con suavidad la mano de la pelirroja entre la suya.

—No lo hagas. —dijo rápidamente. —No soportaría verte desperdiciar tu vida por mí. —explicó en un susurro. —Te amo.

—Y yo te amo a ti.

Nunca, ni durante su primer beso ni en los encuentros que habían tenido, ni una sola vez había salido un "Te amo" de los labios de Rose o Scorpius, por ese mismo motivo, se miraron fijamente, transmitiendo todo ese amor que ni los besos o las palabras podían transmitir.

—Te esperaré. —aseguró Rose, acariciando la mejilla del rubio. —Esperaré lo que sea necesario.

En ese momento, Scorpius no tenía palabras para expresar lo feliz que le hacía escuchar a Rose, todo eso se impregnó en una gran sonrisa (de las muy pocas que se llegaban a ver en Malfoy) y junto su frente con la de ella, tratando de hallar las palabras indicadas.

—Rose… yo…—ella puso su dedo sobre los fríos labios del Slytherin, callándolo.

—Tranquilo. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Scorpius sonrió y, tomando las mejillas sonrojadas de su novia (esta vez, harían las cosas bien) la acercó a su rostro, para juntar sus labios en un beso.

Rose enredó sus manos en el cabello rubio de su novio (qué bien se oía eso) y correspondió el beso, reflejando en aquello todo lo que lo había extrañado.

Se amaban. Eran diferentes, sí. Tenían un pasado que los perseguía, claro que sí. Dos familias que no eran "amigables" entre ellas, sí, también. Sueños distintos, ¡por Merlín que sí!

Pero su destino estaba en estar juntos.

Y, esta vez, sabían que tenían el amor suficiente para lograrlo.

* * *

**¿Y qué dices, Emma? ¿Te agradó, gustó, odiaste? **

**Me gustaría saber tu opinión.**

**Nuevamente Feliz Navidad y quiénes leen en este momento, también les deseo eso.**

**Ojalá se hayan divertido.**

**Mie mejores deseos, ¡no olviden los reviews!**

**Arigato,**

_**M.**_


End file.
